callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:British Commandos
Untitled Shouldn't we have this page, I mean, they are different then the SAS. Plus wasn't the SAS disbanded by this time? Food for Thought Here's a question for you. What were these guys actually there for? All we have to go on is Reznov's word that they were trying to claim Nova; for all we know they might have been out to destroy it as well. Anyone else got any thoughts? 17:22, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually not a bad idea. I would have thought if anyone would want their hands on Nazi weaponry it would the Americans. They could very well be destroying Nova, as they don't seem to carrying equipment to remove it. "It became clear we were not the only ones seeking the German weapon". They are seeking it, which does not mean they want to capture it. 17:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) You know, I find it hard to believe that the British would be after Nova, I would have thought it would have been the Americans. 20:13, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I can understand the US government wanting to secure Nova 6. But, come one? You're all saying that the British wouldn't use Nova 6, and you all appear to be British yourselfs. Patriotism? "I had destroyed the Nova 6 ship and prevented it from falling into the hands of the British." - Reznov. That most likely means that the British would have used it. Besides Reznov destroyed the ship himself, without the aid of the Commandos. Although, that was because they were attacking him. But anyways, stop trying to make the Americans look like the "bad guys", and making yourselfs look like the "perfect heros". :Sweeping generalisations, much? I just said we only had the potentially biased interpretation of one man that this was their motivation. How do we know said interpretation was correct? Also, that last sentence is so hypocritical given how much Americans do that. 23:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Most was just my part of the interpretation. But the last sentence wasn't really aimed directly to you, but refering to stereotypical patriots who don't like the idea of their country being the enemy or "bad guys". Besides, I bet more people (not just Americans) do that frequently. :All we're saying is that we can't put on the article a vague biased opinion. We haven't ruled out capture, because of what Reznov claimed, but we haven't ruled out destroy, because the British commandos seem ill equipped for moving large quantities of chemical weapons. Their gear consists of skis and ammunition, hardly a recovery pack. Unlike with Shadow Company, where we have no problem locating their motives, these enemies seem more vague. 23:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :I was also explaining my part of the interpretation as well. Besides, it's a game, most of Black Ops wasn't really realistic that much. British Commandos are SAS its stupid to have 2 diffrent pages because its actually the samething just in diffrent terms.Whoever put these pages seperate are completley unaware that british commandos means SAS.and the SAS werent disbamded at all? FAIL at history much? Anyway we should just put the information on this page to the SAS page whoever made this made this page obviously just wanted to create more page. :Aside from the fact that A.The Commando units and the SAS were two completely different entities, and B. The SAS was formally disbanded on 8th October 1945, and later reformed on January 1st 1947. In short, before you accuse other people of failing at history, make sure you've done your research first. 09:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : Reznov said "the Western Allies were circling" not just the British, and during WWII the Americans and the British sometimes combined forces, This could be a joint-operition between the western Allies to secure and possabley take the weapon, and while the British secured the ship the americans might have taken the base. Scoutrooper1 22:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I might have accidentally scerwed up this page during my last edit please make sure didn't I scerw up your post. Scoutrooper1 14:35, May 8, 2012 (UTC)